Rogue OM Squad 6.5/Layman's guide
<< Back to the main page This page contains a list of what's different, and what to expect in Rogue OM Squad 6.5 DISCLAIMER: This layman's guide claims to be as factual as possible. Parts in red are not clarified with the moderator The Moderator BehindCurtai is the sole moderator of ROMS 6.5. Queries should be sent via email or private message to him. The Narrator Jolyma is the narrator. The narrator is a neutral role. If you have information that you would like to anonymously share with the rest of the group, you should PM it to her; she will disseminate it how she feels fit. She has a list of the roles , so beware that she may choose not to disclose your information if she deems it necessary (or is just feeling evil that particular day). Roles Everyone will have a role, although not everyone will be told their role . Roles may have been distributed depending on personality , and may have been selected to cause mass entertainment and/or confusion. Your role or power, at your discretion can be made public or private. If you make it public, people who were looking for you can find you. This may be good or bad. Think carefully. The Town Leader must make themselves public. The remaining players can vote if they want a change in the town leader. The current town leader will count the votes, but can make their own decision based on the statistics. A number of powers require meeting up with other players/powers. In any round, you can either use your power on somebody, meet with somebody, or meet somebody and use your power on them. Rules and Voting All players must check-in within the first week; this is done by either posting in the thread, or sending a PM to BehindCurtai. Some players will be PMing because their roles demand they stay hidden. The first lynch period lasts for exactly 1 week. Subsequent lynch periods last exactly 4 days. All ban periods last 36 hours. In any given round, you may vote for as many different people as you like. You may also vote up to 1 'pass'. A 'pass' is analogous to an 'abstain' vote, but you may vote a 'pass' in conjunction with other votes . (The flags terminology put below is invented to aid understanding) *If a player has, in their votes for the round, included a player, then they have raised a green flag. *If a player has voted at least one pass, they have raised a blue flag. *It is possible to be holding up both a green and a blue flag. *A person is lynched if more than half of the people have voted to lynch that person. *If 75% of the players have voted for people, then the vote will be successful EVEN IF YOU DO NOT HAVE 51%. The most hated person will be tossed. A vote of just "Pass", no players, will not count for this 75%. *If 34% of the players vote "Pass", then a calm-headedness prevails, and no one is lynched that round. Note that this deliberately makes "pass" an easier vote than "kill". (Not the normal for mafia, but this isn't normal mafia) *If you don't get at least 75% of the people to vote, and you don't get 51% in those that did vote, then no one is lynched. *Early lynch: To lynch someone before the deadline, they need either 75% to have voted, and be ahead by two, or to have reached 51% (regardless of the 75% or ahead-by-two status.) *In case of a tie, ties will be broken arbitrarily by the mod. Die rolls are the current plan. Roll die to see who dies. Rogue bannings: The head rogue will send their decision by PM. The shared rogue OM account will not be used. Contributions from players not on the status board is allowed, and is required for some roles. There are to be no replacements (unless already agreed with the moderator) in ROMS 6.5; however, this doesn't imply no late game entries. People may appear to be dormant until future rounds. At least one role exists that is intended for a late game starting player. Proxies are the same as previous games, and have no length or frequency restrictions. End Game Conditions The game ends when either of the following two conditions are reached: *Two sets of lynches and bans go by without a death (a failed ban/lynch does not count towards this and will reset the total) *Everyone is dead Note that the game is not over once all the Rogues are dead, nor is it possible to tell for certainty if all the rogues are dead. *If all players are dead, then nobody wins *If all the Rogues are killed, and at least 1 Townie remains, then the Townies win a major victory *If the Rogues kill all the Townies, and at least 1 of their own survives, then the Rogues win a major victory *If the game ends and there are more Rogues left than Townies (where players from both sides are alive), then the Rogues win a minor victory *If the game ends and there are more Townies left than Rogues (where players from both sides are alive), then both sides win a minor victory Note that powers and roles may dictate other victory conditions. Miscellaneous The Rogues will not be using the shared account; the mouthpeice of the Rogues will be the moderator . Category:Rogue OM Squad